Time and Time Again
by pudgethefish
Summary: Tris takes the Aptitude Test.
1. Chapter 1

I am obviously not Veronica Roth so I don't own the characters but I do own the plot. So yeah.

* * *

 **Tris P.O.V.**

Hi. My name is Beatrice Prior (Though some call me Tris) and my whole life I have been raised in a world divided into five factions.

Abnegation - The Selfless

Amity - The Peaceful

Candor - The Honest

Dauntless - The Brave

Erudite - The Intelligent

I live in Abnegation where until the age of 16 I must live until The Aptitude Test and The Choosing Ceremony.

(The Aptitude Test - a yearly assessment taken by every 16 year old to decide what faction they belong in.)

(The Choosing Ceremony - a ceremonial day observed each year in which those who are sixteen years of age will choose one of the five factions.)

Today my brother, Caleb, and I get to take the test. We both head over to the hub and get ready for it. When they call my name I walk over to the door and see the name Tori on a little sign as I get pulled into the room. I lay down and Tori picks up a needle with yellow liquid in it.

Tori injects the yellow liquid into my arm and the whole world goes black

* * *

I wake up lying in a bed with a pink, blue, and green striped quilt. I look over to my right and see a white side table and a pink and white dotted clock with the time 6:29 on it. It ticks to 6:30 and an annoying, repetitive beep starts playing from it. A lady that looks a lot like my mom walks in the room.

"Morning Trisy." She says. "Christina will be picking you up at 7:15 for school. Get up."

"What's going on?" I ask

"Stop your crap and get ready." 'Mom' says.

She walks out of the room as I sit up. I walk over to the only other door in the room and open it. I look inside and see a bunch of girly looking clothes. I dig through all of the clothes until I find the least girly thing (Black Jeans, a White Cami, and Black Combat Boots).

I change from my tank and polar fleece pants pjs into the clothes and go down stairs to the kitchen. 'Mom' gives me a bowl of cereal and some toast.

"I'm heading off to work. Christina should be taking you home from school and Dad will be back from work a little after you come home. Okay? Love you." She says as she grabs her keys and heads outside.

"Um, okay." I reply as I look around the house. Something buzzes in the bag I grabbed. I pull out a phone and look at it:

 **Chris -** Hey T! Be there in 5 mins. Xx

 **Reply -** Ok. Xx

I text back as I finish my food. I continue to look around the house until I hear a car horn from outside. I grab my stuff and head out.

* * *

A/N- Hey! Hope you guys liked it and didn't feel like you wasted five minutes reading it. Feel free to review but try to be niceish. That is not even a word but whatever.

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Still Don't own Divergent. I wish.

* * *

 **Tris P.O.V**

I hop into who I'm hoping is Christina's blue convertible.

"Hey T!" Christina exclaims.

"Oh, um, hi..." I reply with a crack in my voice.

"What's going on with you? I mean yesterday you were happy and annoying and today you are just confused and annoying." she says.

"I'm fine I guess, just a little tired." I say back while looking to the right at the houses we pass.

After about 15 more minutes of Christina terribly singing along to the songs on the radio and we arrive. I hop out of the car and look at the school. It's pretty big and has three floors along with two separate buildings.

"So are you feeling awake enough to go to your classes alone or do you need me to escort you?" Christina asks with a hint of sarcasm as she gets out of the car herself.

"No, I'm okay. Just let me find my schedule." I say. I pick up my bag and rummage through it. Who doesn't have a schedule? Apparently me. I found nothing but old gum wrappers and broken lead.

"Do you happen to have a schedule that I can borrow?

"You're so damn lucky that I accidentally made two copies for Will because he lost his. Sistas before mistas I guess. Here." Christina hands me the schedule. It reads:

 _ **(III)**_

 _ **Arrive: 7:45**_

 _ **Chemistry: 8:00**_

 _ **Math (I, II, III): 9:15**_

 _ **Free Period (III): 10:30**_

 _ **Literature: 11:45**_

 _ **Computers:**_ _**12:30**_

 _ **Lunch: 1:15**_

 _ **Civics: 2:20**_

 _ **Dismissal: 3:00**_

"What room is Chemistry in?" I ask Christina.

"3-0-9." She replies sassily with pauses in between the numbers.

"OK. Thanks. See you at lunch?"

"Like always. Bye."

"Bye."

I turn to walk away and I bump into a guy with a football jersey on.

"Watch out stiff. The guy snaps at me.

The insult from my faction stings like an open wound. This reminds me. Test.

"Sorry."

"Way to go Peter!" I hear one of the people around him say.

Peter. What an ass.

I walk into chem, the first class on the schedule, and I take a seat in the only empty chair as a guy in a Hawaiian shirt and lab coat walks in quickly. I look up at the board and look for a name to call him.

 _Professor George Wu_

"Hello class." He says quickly as he continues to walk in. It is only when he gets to the front of the room that I can fully take in his entire appearance. Along with the Hawaiian shirt and lab coat, he had very short gray and blue shorts with large round, black glasses and socks and sandals.

#SINGLEFORLIFE

"Today, seeing as it is my birthday in 4 months, 6 days, 2 hours, 33 minutes, and 51 seconds, 50, 49, 48, 47, we are going to be watching my favorite show of all time.

Pokémon"

Pok-e-what?

"And there will be a quiz after so pay attention." he says as he turns on the projector.

For the next hour and fifteen minutes we watch episodes of a pretty good show about creatures that live in red and white balls. My personal favorites are Squirtle and Piplup. Just as Professor Wu was about to give us the quiz a bell rang with a very high-pitched ding.

"You guys got lucky this time. See you guys tomorrow."

I start to stand up when I bump into a guy with light brown skin and short black hair.

"Hey Tris!" the guy says.

The name on the books he was carrying said the name 'Uriah'.

"Oh, hey Uriah."

'So are you going to my bro's party tonight? Marlene and I are going."

"Marlene..."

"Yeah, Marlene. Why wouldn't we go. I mean we go to every party together. Look at this." He says as he pulls out his phone. He puts in his password (2416) and opens up photos. "This is from the party that we went to for our three-month-a-versary. I mean, look at that party."

I look at the picture and see a girl upside-down drinking out of a keg with a straw and Uriah holding up her legs.

"Looks like a riot. I might be there. Will Christina be there though?" I ask.

"Only if Peter isn't. You know Zeke, invites everyone, hopes some say no." he replies as he turns to leave. "Off to math (III)?"

I walk out with him, following him to the math room. I immediately knew that it was the math room by the math terms painted around the room, pi on the molding. I sit down in the desk next to Uriah and pull out the math books from my bag. Some guy on the other side of the room gets up to get something and in the process knocks over the teacher's cup of coffee.

"Will, if you're not going to get medication for your stupidity and clumsiness I suggest that you please stay seated." the teacher said with annoyance in his already posh sounding voice.

"Sorry." mumbled Will.

"Prior, will you please go get a mop and bucket set from the supply closet so doesn't end up falling on someone and accidentally killing them."

"Okay." I reply as I walk out of the room. Luckily there is a sign practically right outside the door that said:

 **\- Cafeteria  
**

 **Gymnasium ^**

 **Janitor's Closet -**

I followed the sets of signs until I find the closet marked with big red letters: **JANITOR'S CLOSET**. I open it only to find Peter (without his shirt) and a girl making out, with one of Peter's hands going up her inner thigh and his other hand going up her shirt. Wait. I know that girl. That girl was in Uriah's photos. Marlene I think her name was.

"What the hell!" Peter yells almost loud enough for someone to hear him. I turn my face and cover my eyes quickly.

"Ahhhh! Sorry! Sorry! Just hand me the mop and bucket and I'll be on my way. Away from here. Far away." I reply to him as I reach out to grab the handles trying carefully not to accidentally touch something that I shouldn't. They hand over the cleaning supplies and I run like the wind, retracing my steps til I get to the math room. I walk in the room calmly and hand the stuff to the teacher. He hands it to Will, and Will cleans it up. He quickly finishes and quietly sits and looks down. The class ends with the teacher yelling at Will. Again.

The bell rings and I walk out of the door and wait for Uriah to follow but he doesn't. I peek inside the room to see Uriah talking to the teacher. Uriah looks sad, almost pissed even and the teacher looks annoyed and bothered. After a couple more minutes of talking, Uriah walks out.

"What was that about?" I ask almost like a small mouse.

"Mr. David said that I never turned in a really important homework assignment but I'm 100% positive that I did. Whatever man. He'll probably find it later and not even put it in the system. What an asshole."

* * *

A/N- Hey! Hope that this is a good addition to the first chapter. Sorry that the first chapter is so short and this one is way long. If anyone of you are wondering what exactly Tris is wearing, this is it : cgi/set?id=163854646&new_pinterest_publish=on

Thanks you guys for the support. :-) I am open to suggestions so please feel free to review and PM me.

Xx


End file.
